


Ice Skates.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [9]
Category: Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 1830s, Crossover, Crossover Friendship, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: One princess bonds with another over the years.
Relationships: Annika & Anna
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ice Skates.

_1821_.

It is only natural that one princess of one kingdom write to the princess of another, especially when one kingdom, Arendelle, has it's doors closed to all visitors and the rulers of the other kingdom, Hagelin, refuses to leave their castle in the very north of their kingdom.

So little Princess Anna of Arendelle strikes up a correspondence with Princess Annika of Hagelin. Anna misses her sister, who has withdrawn from all of the things that they once did together, and tells Annika so. 

_Elsa used to be my best friend!_ Anna says in her second letter-the first is one of introduction and asking if she can write to her- _We were as close as baby squirrels!_

Annika, an only child, replies, _I wish I had a sister. I've never had one._

X

Their correspondence grows as they do. Anna and Annika tell the other more about themselves. 

_I love skating. I sneak out of the castle so I can skate, even though my parents forbid it._

  
_I love spring. I think it's my favorite holiday. Elsa never even speaks to me anymore._

Annika has never seen spring. She asks Anna what it's like. 

_It's wonderful._ Anna replies. _All green and with flowers._

Annika dreams about spring, and the sort of flowers that it has. She has only ever seen winter flowers, snowdrops and holly berries. When summer arrives in Hagelin, and the sun shines briefly, Annika gets to see some of the flowers that grow when the sun shines strongly.

X

_1831._

Anna writes to Annika when her parents die in a shipwreck. Her tears blot the paper. Annika, two years younger then Anna, writes back and says how sorry she is. _I cannot ever imagine losing my parents. I am so sorry for your loss._

Anna's sister becomes heir to the crown, and a distant cousin of their father's becomes regent till Elsa is old enough.

Annika, meanwhile, becomes more spirited and adventurous, sneaking out for longer times and going farther then she has previously gone when she was a child. Her parents post guards all over the castle, but still she manages to escape the castle. It begins to feel more like a prison to her every passing day.

X

_1834_

Anna's sister is to be crowned queen and Anna writes to Annika, asking if she will come. Annika says that she will ask her parents. She does, and her parents refuse. It is too dangerous, they say. Annika asks in her letter of apology that Anna write after it finishes and tell her all about it. 

The next night, her birthday, Annika sneaks out with her newly-acquired polar bear and goes skating. 

X

Anna is delighted to meet Annika for the first time ever. Annika, wearing a gown of icy lavender and a crystal tiara, smiles, and comes to hug her. ''It is so good to meet you, finally!'' Anna exclaims.

''You as well. This is my fiancee, Aidan.'' Annika introduces, and Anna, in her turn introduces her to Kristoff. 

''And this is my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.'' Anna says last. 

''Your Majesty.'' Annika curtsies. ''It seems that you and your sister have returned to being friends. Or so I gathered when you wrote and told me that you were coming on a diplomatic visit.'' Annika says to Anna.

Anna nods. ''We'll tell you all about it. Who is that?'' She gestures at an auburn-haired woman in a pink gown.

''My sister, Brietta.'' Annika informs.

''But you said you didn't have a sister.'' Anna says. 

''I didn't know I had one, either. She was turned into a pegasus by a wicked warlock. Come inside. I'll tell you all about it.'' 

Anna looks forward to it.


End file.
